dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dishonored: Death of the Outsider/@comment-16533050-20170613095227/@comment-16533050-20170615163756
There are two main reasons I would rather support smaller DLC than one bigger one: First, I do appreciate the seeming epic scope of what was offered here for Billie's adventure, and am very much looking forward to playing it. However, the thing is, it does seem to be an epic adventure. One of the things I enjoyed about the smaller DLC bits was the finite, contained aspect of them. Basically a good little three adventure romp, not necessarily connected to or expectant upon the others. While The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches were meant to be one continuous story, each ended at an appropriate "stopping point". If you wished to get the other set and complete the story then you could. However, it was not expected that you needed to do so. You could even start The Brigmore Witches right away and the designers made it so you had ample funds/resources to do so. With Billie's adventure, it's more of an "all or nothing" story. Again, I don't personally mind, but as I explore nearly everything on these types of games, there isn't really a point I could leave and come back especially with my very limited personal time. Secondly, all of that aside, the choice to put all the DLC/Expansion together especially with other Media still forthcoming seems an odd choice. Dishonored: The Return of Daud is (currently) set to be released August 29, 2017. This coincides nicely with the September 15th release of Death of the Outsider. That was a good marketing idea; excitement for the upcoming expansion will build a fervor, and the story may tie in quite well with the expansion, perhaps detailing how or why Daud is placed in a position that Billie needs to rescue him hinted at in the trailer. However, the third (as yet unnamed) novel is set to come out February 27, 2018. That's six months after the expansion. Who, at that time, is really going to care? The mindset and interests of the typical gamer are mercurial at best, and unless there is something else expected to come out for the game at that time (and I don't mean like a complete edition or some such nonsense which could be the case) nobody will care. Despite my best efforts to like and recommend it, the first novel was rather dull and a mediocre stab at writing at best. I never rooted, let alone cared for the character of Emily (y'know the main protagonist) in the entire thing. Some side-characters were okay and there was some original ideas, but overall it gets a "meh" from me. I see the same for the upcoming novels, especially the third one. Putting the effort, finances, and continuing prospects of the franchise in a novel that no one will likely get (unless it's a story of the Outsider's origin) seems to not be a good strategic move on Bethesda's part. Anyway, TL/DR. All of the above is just my opinion, nothing more.